A Perfectly Normal Relationship
by tourjete
Summary: Kurt has a boyfriend, but his boyfriend seems awfully timid about their relationship. Kurt/OC. Current only rated T for one swear word, but that could easily change.


Note: So I wrote this, and then I realized Kurt's bf has the same name as Ken Tanaka. But I'm not changing it, because I like the sound of "Kurt and Ken." They are not! the same person.

As soon as their early Saturday morning rehearsal was over, Kurt, Mercedes, and Rachel climbed into Kurt's car. Kurt drove Rachel home, and headed for Mercedes' street.

"Wanna hit up karaoke night tonight?" Mercedes asked, fully knowing what the answer was going to be.

"Sorry, I can't. I have..."

"... a date," Mercedes finished for him. "When are you two going to learn that a night apart will not destroy your relationship?" she asked. "Remember me? Your friend?"

Kurt made a noncommittal noise in his throat. As much as he loved Mercedes, he would much rather spend time with Ken. The last two months had been the best two months of his life. He drove the rest of the way to Mercedes house in silence.

Two hours later, Kurt was sitting in the kitchen all pretty in a turquoise Dolce and Gabbanna form-fitting sweater coupled with white skinny jeans. He was ready five minutes before he expected Ken to get there, and couldn't think of anything to do besides absentmindedly open and close his cell. His father came in, grabbed the pizza he had ordered, told Kurt to be careful, and disappeared upstairs. As he walked upstairs, Kurt wondered what was running through his mind. Since his father was the strong, silent type, he still wasn't sure what his father thought of Ken. It still wasn't something they ever talked about, even though Ken had been over for dinner at the Hummel's twice. No matter what his father said, he doubted that Burt would ever be fully comfortable discussing Kurt's boyfriends with him. Kurt actually didn't mind this; it led to less awkward relationship advice conversations that he would be having otherwise.

At exactly 6:30 on the dot, Kurt saw headlights. Screaming goodbye to his father, he practically ran out of the door and hopped in the drivers seat of Ken's SUV. Kurt leaned over to give Ken a peck on the check, but Ken stopped him, hissing, "Your dad might be watching." Not wanting to make his boyfriend's dad uncomfortable, Ken went for the awkward one-armed "I'm sitting in a car" hug, put his seatbelt back on, and carefully backed out of the Hummel's driveway.

Ken drove them to Pasta e Basta, a cute little Italian eatery slightly off the main road in Lima. The day was perfect, the air crisp with the first hint of spring, so they opted for the outdoor seating.

Ken desperately wanted to be one of those annoying couples who sit on the same side of the table so they can cuddle with their significant other, but resisted the urge. This was the middle of Lima, after all, and being seen with a guy in public probably wasn't the best idea. So instead he settled for the normal route of sitting across from Kurt.

Kurt reached across the table to grab Ken's hand, but Ken pulled it away. While he wasn't ashamed of who he was, they were surrounded by adults who were slightly tipsy off cheap wine. If anyone was offended, they couldn't be counted on to be mostly harmless like the homophobes that Kurt and Ken all-to-frequently encountered as they strolled down the McKinley High hallway hand-in-hand.

Kurt scowled. He seemed to be able to read Ken's mind without either of them saying a word. He had a different stance on PDA than Kurt did, though. It was more of a "who the fuck cares what everybody else thinks" line of thought.

"What if they know we're on a date?" Ken said quietly.

"Look at me. While they may not be able to tell that you're gay," Kurt said, looking at Ken's dark blue no-name jeans and plain green t-shirt, "They certainly can tell I am if they even have a shred of gaydar."

"I guess you're right," Ken agreed, and reluctantly took his hand.

It turned out that they had nothing to worry about. The waiter gave them a strange look when he took their order, but thankfully didn't say anything. Their meal was delicious, and finished without incident. During it, Kurt told Ken all about the drama that had been happening in Glee Club recently and Ken told Kurt all about the drama that had been happening in his household.

After dinner they decided to walk down Main Street and get some ice cream. Since this was a new environment, Ken was once again reluctant to hold hands.

Kurt sighed, and thought back to what Ken had told him the first week they started dating. A tear-filled revelation, it completely explained why Ken was afraid of PDA.


End file.
